matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Automatic Shredder
* * Bipod * * |type = Primary|grade = |released = 15.3.0|efficiency/_damage = 30|fire_rate = 98 (480 rpm)|capacity = 100 (max 1500)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-13.5.0)|accuracy = |cost = 260 |level_required = 32|image1 = Automatic Shredder.png}} The Automatic Shredder is the Primary weapon by MatthewGo707. It is a successor of the "Turboblazer". Appearance *It is a light machine gun with a stock, the 4X scope, front grip, laser sight, and the bipod. Strategy Tips *Get in a hidden position and use the scope to pick off enemies at a distance. *Useful for tearing down enemy armor and effective against mobile targets. *This weapon's crosshairs remains the same after a long rate of fire, allowing accuracy to ensue. *Useful as an all-range weapon. *The scope also makes it good in place of a loud sniper rifle. *It is useful for finishing off an enemy doing uncommon moving patterns. *This can be a good makeshift sniper weapon due to its scope and high firing rate. It can take out any very mobile distant enemies or beyond that a basic sniper rifle that can take out. *It can be used to heavily damage on some heavily armored players or picking weakened enemies off. *It is very accurate and thus is good when picking off enemies at long range due to its precision and can eliminate unarmored opponents in a few shots. This advantage can allow you to eliminate even snipers, albeit with only 4X Zoom. *This can prove helpful when against an opponents armed with a shotgun. *If particularly gifted in the ways of accuracy, the Swat Rifle Up2 can become a fearsome long-range weapon, allowing the user to carry a more situational weapon in the Special slot such as the High Voltage. *Its high capacity allows you to keep firing for a long time. *Try not to stand still while firing this weapon. *Aim through the head to deal additional damage. *This weapon is highly accurate, so you can theoretically snipe weapon with it, but this will take a large amount of skill and would be a big waste of ammo if you miss your shots. Counters *Area damage can make short work of its users. *However, it isn't particularly efficient when surrounded, as the low spread will make clearing out all enemies quickly more difficult. Making it a not a good choice for a crowd control. *Users can use this as a makeshift sniper weapon due to its scope. So take them out with the same weapon or a reliable sniper weapon to take them out quickly before they can kill or heavily damages you. *Never engage in a head to head close range combat unless you have an even higher damaging weapon, such as the Predator or the Minigun Shotgun. Firing Sound *Future Police Rifle's Theme *Military-themed Trivia *It is based on the Singaporean Ultimax 100 light machine gun. *It is a successor of the "Turboblazer". *It is essentially the Automatic Echelon but without a grenade launcher and with the front grip and the bipod. *If the player does have the Automatic Echelon, he does not need to buy this weapon. **Since many players prefer the Automatic Echelon rather than this one, it was later removed from the game in the 16.0.0 update. Players with this removed weapon are given refunds. Category:Weapons Category:Automatic Category:Armor Bonus Category:Scoped Category:Bipod Category:Themed Category:Remixed Category:Laser Guidance Category:Removed